


78: “Karma is a bitch.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [78]
Category: Magcon (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cute, Karma is a Bitch, M/M, Skateboarding, magcon - Freeform, video blogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	78: “Karma is a bitch.”

**78: “Karma is a bitch.”**

* * *

"Move out the way!" Carter yelled as he skateboard dangerous close to Jack Johnson making the smaller male stumbled and go straight into the ditch.

"Fuck you Carter!" Jack cursed once he came back up. He felt like dirty and shit. Normally a trip into a ditch wouldn't bothered Jack but it rained earlier that weekend so some parts were still wet. Standing up Jack sent Carter an middle finger as his whole outfit was covered in mud and he could taste some mud in his mouth.

"Carter!" Jack Gilinsky hissed as he pulled his skateboard to the side. He glared at the asian male before glancing down towards his pouting boyfriend. "Are you okay baby?" Jack sent his boyfriend the most agitated look he could make, "I don't know would you be okay with your whole body hurting and your mouth filled of fucking dirt."

"Aww shit!" Carter screamed. The boy tried to do a jump on his skateboard only to go straight down to the concrete.

"Karma is a bitch." Matthew called out not bothering to rush out to his boyfriend down. Jack and Jack shared a look before they busted out laughing together.

"Fuck you Jacks! Matthew help me!"


End file.
